


Your love is bright as ever

by liamandzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah babe,” Liam presses his thumb into the bold heart tattoo on Zayn's hip. “God I want that.”</p><p>Zayn beams down at him, flames alight in his eyes, lips curved into a thrilled grin and Liam is absolutely sure that there is nothing for him to feel anxious about. Zayn will always take care of him. He has proved it everyday since they met with tender touches and fond whispers reciting the old words of Hemingway into Liam's skin. He trusts Zayn with his life and loves him with every thing that he is.</p><p>(This is a short, smutty sequel to my first fic 'According to your heart'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is bright as ever

**Author's Note:**

> hello again :)
> 
> so I decided to write a sequel to 'According to your heart', although you don't have to necessarily read that to understand this. this is basically smut with some fluff thrown in :) I have probably repeated some of the phrases from my other fic so apologises for that. I also tried writing a bit differently so I hope you all like it!
> 
> I wrote this for Rose who loves Zayn and Liam just as much as I do and they make her very happy so I wanted to give her this :)
> 
> happy reading guys and enjoy x
> 
> (all mistakes are my own)  
> disclaimer: I do not own One Direction and this is a complete work of fiction.

Memories surge through Liam's mind like waves gently lapping on the shore. Engaging snippets of the first time Liam heard Zayn's soft, alluring voice, the afternoon they spent giggling at the fair and their first kiss outside his flat, and suddenly Liam feels like sunlight is radiating out of his every pore. Liam knew that since he met Zayn months ago on campus that it was impossible for him to let Zayn go. It was as if there had been an invisible thread tying him to Zayn, one that he hadn't been consciously aware of at the beginning, but it had secured them together, inevitably tugging Liam's heart closer and closer to Zayn's. 

Now Liam relishes the opportunity to express his love for Zayn, frequently portraying his affection through candle lit dinners (home made lasagne is a particular speciality of Liam's, Zayn wolfs down his helping before sprawling out on Liam's lap and peppering sweet kisses that say thank you and I love you across his face) to giving his boyfriend much needed foot massages after a fatiguing shift at the shop. Liam performs these acts selflessly and never expects Zayn to feel that need to return the favour. He wants Zayn to feel special and adored and so he's unwavering in the knowledge that Liam is completely, helplessly and blissfully head over heels in love with him.

However Zayn does enunciate his desires to make his boyfriend feel like the treasured gift that he is. He views Liam on a pedestal, rising high and glorious above the rest of the mere folk, including Zayn, and he is a gift because Zayn doesn't believe he will ever be worthy of receiving Liam's vast, generous heart. Yet Liam thrust it willingly into Zayn's hands, no doubt in Liam's mind that it belongs with Zayn.

So that's how Liam found himself stretched along the ragged wool rug in his living room, a very smug looking Zayn straddling his waist. Just five minutes ago Liam had answered the urgent rap of knuckles against his door and had been presented with bright piercing eyes, swimming in unrestrained lust and grasping hands itching to discard every item of clothing from Liam's body. Zayn had pushed Liam against the wall, kicked the door shut behind him in his frenzied state, and proceeded to mouth at Liam's neck, applying quick nips of sharp teeth on the exposed skin.

“Louis' still out with Harry right?” Zayn had breathed whilst rolling his hips forward into Liam. Liam had nodded in reply, and before Liam could begin to process what was happening, he was on his back beneath Zayn's lithe, vibrating body, both their denim clad erections brushing against one another in a tortuous yet tantalisingly delicious pace, sending shock waves of burning arousal coursing through his body.

Now Liam stifles the moan threatening to echo around the room and instead he rakes his ravenous eyes appreciatively across Zayn's face to find that blossom pink tongue varnishing his bottom lip in a coat of moisture, and then Liam searches lower and further down Zayn's torso until he finds what he's searching for.

The evident bulge restrained by Zayn's jeans is swelling by the second and Liam cannot refrain from palming Zayn's dick with enough pressure to watch Zayn throw his head back in utter relief that he finally has the friction he was seeking. Zayn whines and grinds his hips down into Liam, rapid swivel motions that make Liam's lungs seize up and a choked off groan catches in his throat. 

They still have yet to seal their mouths in a hot press of lips and tongues but Liam is distracted by Zayn's impatient grunts resounding in the otherwise quiet room. He digs his fingers into Zayn's sides and squeezes his eyes shut in order to focus himself on something rather than the frantic rocking of Zayns bum against his painfully hard dick. Liam doesn't want to end up prematurely going off like a rocket before he has even had a chance to see his boyfriend in all his naked beauty. 

“Li,” Zayn drawls out around a low moan, and scrunches Liam's shirt up as it gathers under his armpits. “Please Li, why are we still fully clothed?”

Liam answers by ripping the rest of his shirt up and off his head, casting it into the corner of the room, then sets about doing the same to Zayn's. Once Liam has ghosted his fingertips down Zayn's bare chest, pinching his pebbled nipples, and briefly teasing the lax, sweaty body above him, he hauls Zayn down onto him and huffs a groan at the indescribable feeling of skin against skin into Zayn's mouth. 

The kiss is searing hot, languid flicks of tongue and Liam chases the lasting taste of bitter coffee on the roof of Zayn's mouth. Zayn clutches desperately onto Liam's shoulders, whereas Liam wraps his strong arms around Zayn's narrow waist, keeping him soundly pressed against his chest. Liam could kiss Zayn for hours without tiring of the velvet slickness of those full lips or listening to the almost inaudible gasps that escape his mouth. He sometimes forgets the human necessity of breathing and curses the fact because he never wants to tear his mouth away from Zayn's, not when Zayn tastes as intoxicating as a fine, vintage wine.

But Liam begins feeling light hearted, his lungs burning with the lack of oxygen and he regretfully breaks away from Zayn, instead he licks a trail of heat down Zayn's neck and nibbles barely on the prominent tendons straining on his throat. Zayn arches like a bow and thrusts his hips firmly against Liam's, as if to say 'Can we please hurry this up?' Liam smothers his grin into Zayn's neck, wanting to drag out the teasing and have his boyfriend so pent up with arousal that he begs for Liam's dick. However he knows how impatient Zayn can be. So he shuffles up awkwardly with Zayn still plastered along his front in an attempt in flip them over. 

Zayn is having none of this though. He hoists himself up with his palms spread out across Liam's broad chest and angles his pelvis in such a way that Liam can feel the thickness of Zayn's length, still trapped in its confines, and Liam's brain momentarily short circuits. Fuck, why do they still have their pants on? Liam decides he needs Zayn's dick either in the loose grip of his hand or resting heavy on his tongue.

“I wanna try something new, baby,” Zayn murmurs, his voice a few octaves lower than usual and laced with unabashed lust. Liam nods excitedly, willing to try anything and everything with Zayn, as long as it means he gets to come within the next ten minutes. He's already so close, the mind fogging rolls of Zayns incessant hips have him teetering on the edge but he doesn't want to jump off the cliff yet. 

“I'm gonna top this time, Li,” a delicate flush dances along his cheekbones, staining his breathtaking face a beautiful, faint maroon. Liam groans at Zayn's admission, and he tilts his clothed erection up against Zayn's bum. Vivid images of Zayn hovering over him whilst thrusting his hips quickly and roughly into Liam elicit a wrecked growl from his lungs. Christ, he wants to feel Zayn's thick cock filling him until there's no obvious sign as to where Liam begins and Zayn ends. But he's never bottomed before. Liam clutches at the arousal misting in front of his eyes and pushes down the slight trepidation at what is to come.

Despite having sex countless times with Zayn already, Liam always assumes that Zayn wants him to top and he seems to enjoy it greatly. Liam never thought to inquire if Zayn wanted to switch things up, which was probably rather self-indulgent of him to not expect Zayn to want that. Liam was addicted though to the tightness of Zayn wrapped around his dick and he would forever have the awe-inspiring vision of Zayn pliant and loose underneath him imprinted on the backs of his eye lids. 

“Yeah, yeah babe,” Liam presses his thumb into the bold heart tattoo on Zayn's hip. “God I want that.”

Zayn beams down at him, flames alight in his eyes, lips curved into a thrilled grin and Liam is absolutely sure that there is nothing for him to feel anxious about. Zayn will always take care of him. He has proved it everyday since they met with tender touches and fond whispers reciting the old words of Hemingway into Liam's skin. He trusts Zayn with his life and loves him with every thing that he is.

With Liam's seal of approval, Zayn almost rips Liam's jeans off his legs in his haste, his blatant eagerness inflicting on all his actions so Liam decides it's best that he rids them both of the remainder of their clothing. 

“God, you're beautiful,” Liam murmurs, drinking in the golden skin stretched over wiry muscle. Zayn tugs at his bottom lip, chewing the tender flesh as a pretty blush decorates his chest.

No matter how often Liam sees Zayn's bare body he will always be momentarily taken aback, the air whooshes out of him and he blinks once, twice, before a satisfied grin spreads across his face at the realization that this stunning, ethereal man is his.

With them both finally naked, both guys instantaneously encompass each other's dicks in their fists, Liam opting for quick flicks of his wrist whilst Zayn grips the base of Liam's dick and gives a few, short tugs that have Liam aching all the way through to his bones. His eyes fix on watching the angry red head of Zayn's dick as pre come oozes out of the tip and trickles lazily onto Liam's fingers. He can feel the girth fattening in his hand and Liam is struck by his mind numbing urge to have that rock hard length opening him up.

Despite Zayn's solid weight on top of him, Liam still fucks upwards into the tight circle of Zayn's hand, his coordination evaporating as he attempts to jerk him off at the same time. He screws his eyes shut and nips at the corner of his mouth, sweat coats his body in a thin sheen but all he wants now, no needs, because the desire to have Zayn inside him is so overwhelming, is for Zayn to grab the lube and condoms that Liam stores in his bottom draw in his bedroom. There's no chance that Liam could even stand up in his state, his knees feel like they're made out of rubber, his brain seems to have shut down other than to control his other hand as it skims over Zayn's ribs and digs into his lean thigh.

Zayn seems to sense Liam's urgency and presses a bruising kiss to his mouth before dashing off in which Liam hopes is the direction of his room. Thankfully it is because Zayn is back twenty seconds later, his hair in a careless array but still looks perfect, with the discreet bottle and foil wrapper in his hand. 

His cock hangs heavy between his legs, flushed dark red and Liam's mouth waters at the sight. He wants to just taste and feel the head bump the back of his throat like when he usually sucks Zayn's dick and Zayn always gets needy and desperate and begins fucking shallowy into the wet heat of Liam's mouth. Liam grips the base of his own dick at the thought, and he feels proud of himself that he's been able to suppress the heat curling in his gut and the tightness of his balls for so long.

“C'mon Zee please,” the choked plea is ripped from somewhere deep inside Liam, his skin feels tingly and over heated, so he turns his ruddy cheek into the rug that somehow feels much cooler than the heady, humid air in the room that threatens to suffocate him. 

Zayn bites back a moan and his entire body softens, the tension gripping his limbs dissolves and instead of succumbing to the devastatingly real fear of hurting Liam, he intends to make it the most enjoyable and best experience Liam has ever had. He slicks up two digits with the lube, and Liam observes the glossiness of those long, graceful fingers and then hears the squelching as Zayn tries to warm up the substance between his hands. 

Struggling to intake deep breaths, Liam's body becomes rigid, his arms and legs taut as Zayn nestles himself infront of Liam. He rubs gentle circles onto Liam's calf with his clean hand and leans forward to suck little purple kisses into the fleshy part of Liam's inner thigh. Liam relaxes enough to allow Zayn to draw a wet finger along his rim, he still hisses at the contact.

“Babe, I'll take care of you, I promise. You just need to relax,” Zayn murmurs into Liam's gasping mouth, tracing his tongue behind Liam's teeth slowly and Liam melts into the rug. 

“I know you will Zee. I trust you,” Liam assures him through the leisurely swipes of tongue against his own and then kisses him fully sealing their lips together. It isn't as feverish as their previous kisses, this one is soft and sweet and Zayn's lips read I've got you. Liam trails his fingertips up and down Zayn's back and wraps his muscular legs around him, caging Zayn to his chest, silently communicating that he wants this, wants Zayn stretching him open and having his smell, heat, everything that is Zayn engulfing him.

This time the kiss distracts Liam as one of Zayn's fingers breaches his hole, it isn't deep or uncomfortable and Liam shifts his hips down further to envelop more of the digit. Zayn tugs on Liam's bottom lip and Liam can feel the groan vibrating through his chest. “So tight Li, just one finger too- fuck. Can't wait to feel you around my dick.”

Zayn soon adds another finger alongside the first one and crooks them at a magic angle that has Liam's spine bowing off the ground.  
“Yeah, fuck. Babe please- more,” he grasps a fistful of Zayn's hair, his other hand skirting across Zayn's body, nails creating half-moon indents into Zayn's ass when he finds Liam's prostrate again. 

Zayn grazes his teeth down Liam's arched throat and thrusts his fingers quicker and almost frantically into him. He focuses his attention on Liam's torso, licks into the grooves of his abs and scatters open mouthed kisses over his heart. Zayn inches closer to Liam's dick until he noses gently at the base and stops for a brief moment to intake the musky and undeniable smell of Liam.

Liam's gaze is trained on Zayn and he's powerless to repress the whimper that escapes when Zayn slides his tongue over the slit, lapping up the pearly drops of pre-come. He takes the head of Liam's dick into his mouth, his cheeks hollow and he slurps greedily like an eager child devouring a popsicle. Zayn rubs his fingers lightly over Liam's bundle of nerves, and sparks of pleasure sing through his veins. Combined with Zayn's hot wetness blanketing his cock, Liam feels the familiar heat coiling in his lower abdomen, his orgasm building until Liam can taste the white hot heat on the top of his tongue. 

“M' ready babe,” Liam grinds out, rocking his hips onto Zayn's fingers. “Please- I, fuck- your dick-” utterly incapable of stringing together a coherent request, Liam attempts to convey his need through his eyes and the litany of undignified moans slipping from his lips.

“Not yet,” Zayn extracts his mouth from Liam's cock, a thin rope of saliva connecting Zayn to the painful looking head. Liam grunts in frustration but trusts that Zayn knows what he is doing.

Another finger is added and Liam feels so full that he can't breathe. Zayn infuses Liam's damp skin with chaste kisses that hold promises of forever and Liam is left breathless with the love he has for the man. The tenderness in all of Zayn's actions soothe Liam to his core, he knows Zayn has got him and won't let him go.

Once Liam can't take anymore, he clenches around Zayn's fingers when he removes them and whimpers at the gaping emptiness he feels. Zayn furrows his brow, questions etched upon his face. Liam swipes the pad of his thumb over Zayn's cheek and nods resolutely, he's never been more sure of anything in his life.

Zayn fumbles with the condom and fiddly bottle of lube, slight tremors evident in his movements, so Liam leans up and kisses away his stress. Zayn sighs into the kiss and when they pull apart he whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Zayn,” Liam replies, the words engrained into his vocabulary. Liam feels the head of Zayn's cock pressing against his rim and he exhales into the crook of Zayn's neck. There is pain. Liam knew there would be. But Zayn goes slow and gentle until he fills Liam up completely. They wait for a moment, Liam adjusting to the burning stretch, feeling as if he has been split open, whilst Zayn holds himself above Liam on shaky arms, his lip caught between his teeth.

“You can move now,” Liam breathes once the the pain becomes a dull ache and he dick springs back to life. Zayn pulls out a fraction before thrusting back in. The pace is unhurried, Zayn is careful to not be too rough but Liam wants it hard and relentless, needs Zayn to not treat him as a fragile piece of China. So he grabs Zayn's ass and forces their hips tightly together, consequently Zayn's cock prods Liam's prostate and Liam sees black spots in front of his eyes. “Zayn,” he growls, meeting Zayn's thrusts with his own.

“Fuck Liam, you feel amazing around my dick,” Zayn accentuates his statement with a forceful push into Liam's tight ass. “And you look so hot spread out with that wrecked look on your face.”

Laboured grunts and low, desperate moans reverberate in the room. Liam has one hand in Zayn's hair, grazing his scalp and his other hand wanders across Zayn's ass until his finger skims his hole. Zayn arches back with a cry and pounds harder into Liam, the force bruising but Liam is swimming in nirvana. 

The sweat between their bodies aids in their movements, allowing Zayn to slide closer and slot their mouths together. It isn't really a kiss, but rather wild slides of tongue and heavy breathing into each other's mouths. Liam's dick to trapped between them, his pre-come staining the tensed muscles of Zayn's stomach and creating the friction he seeks.

Liam knows he can come from just Zayn inside him, hes so close already that just one rough thrust against his sweet spot and Liam will be coming. Zayn interlocks his fingers with Liam's limp hand on the floor and continues his assault, snapping his hips rapidly into Liam until he yells out Zayn's name when his cock brushes his prostate and it is all over for Liam.

He finishes with a strangled cry, thick spurts of come dressing Zayn's chest and he thinks he blacks out for a minute. He regains consciousness to watch Zayn's lips part, the air knocked out of his lungs and he groans out 'Liam' as he dick pulses inside of him. Liam could come again just from the sight.

They lay on the floor, tangled up together, minds cloudy with ecstasy. Liam strokes Zayn's back and places a warm kiss onto his forehead. Zayn mumbles into Liam's neck, his words jumbled but Liam detects 'so good baby' and 'love you' along with his name.

“Christ, Zayn that was incredible,” Liam whispers into Zayn's hairline. He doesn't have to speak in hushed tones but he doesn't want to break the peaceful serenity that they have created. Zayn giggles and kisses along Liam's sharp jaw until he meets Liam's lips. He kisses Liam lingeringly, their tongues flicking and brief nibbles of teeth on lips. Liam smiles into the kiss, feeling high off his orgasm.

All too soon Zayn lifts up off Liam's chest and gingerly pulls out of him.  
“I'll get a cloth, babe.” He pads into the bathroom, the dim lighting in the room accentuating the caramel tones in his skin and the lean muscles in his back and thighs. He cleans up the come off his chest, discarding the condom in the bin, then reaches down to wipe any mess off of Liam as well.

Zayn offers him a hand and Liam takes it gratefully as he is led to his feet. They make their way to Liam's room and get under the covers, Liam wrapping Zayn up in his arms and Zayn blanketing him with his warmth. They stay in comfortable silence for a while, until a thought strikes Liam, something he had been eager to ask since Zayn knocked on his door earlier.

“How come you were so horny, Zee? When you came over it was like you were a man on a mission,” Liam questions quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Zayn laughs and folds himself closer into Liam, his leg thrown across Liam's waist. “Um, I just missed you I guess. I had been thinking about you all afternoon at work and remembered a few nights ago when you fucked me against the wall and I just wanted you so bad. So I rushed over here as soon as my shift finished.”

Liam chuckles fondly, “That was a pretty amazing fuck. The sounds you were making-” he breaks off when he feel the hardness of Zayn's length prodding his side.

“Mmm,” Zayn hums, moving his hips in small circles. “Was it as amazing as me doing you?”

“Zayn, you blew my mind today. Now I know how it feels to have you inside me, I'll never stop wanting that feeling of being completely surrounded by you.” 

Zayn blushes and hides his face in Liam's chest. His tongue darts out and smothers Liam's nipple in moisture, Liam hisses and bucks his semi hard dick against the cool fabric of his sheets. The effect Zayn has on him is indescribable, Liam is ready to go again, despite being exhausted because Zayn ignites the unyielding passion and desire inside him.

“Round two then, Li?” Zayn smirks, settling himself on top of Liam's lap and aligning their cocks.

A grin plasters itself on Liam's face and Zayn can't resist collapsing forward and kissing Liam until their toes curl and lungs combust. 

They whisper 'I love you' and the sentiment never lessens in its truth, only it grows and increases in its magnitude and Liam has never been more sure of his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? this was my first time ever writing smut so I hope it wasn't too cringe worthy. I just had to write top!zayn because I think it's one of the hottest things ever and there just isn't enough love in this world for top!zayn x


End file.
